A technology exists whereby household appliances whose operation can be stopped are selected and operation stopped when power demand exceeds a predetermined level. The operation of each household appliance is adjusted on the basis of a power demand profile created according to operation programs for each appliance so that the power demand does not exceed the predetermined level (See e.g., JP-A. No. 2002-369383(KOKAI)).